Diary Entries
by ChocolateChipCookie28
Summary: This story is different entries by Gilligan in his diary based on all 98 episodes. I'm doing the episodes ten at a time. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Hey, all! In my last Gilligan's Island fic, Bad Luck, I made a goof. It's a sequel to 6 Shoulders to Cry On, and in 6 Shoulders to Cry On, I had Kinkaid killed, but in Bad Luck, I had him locked away. So, my bad! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next story. :) I've been on a Gilligan's Island fanfiction kick lately.

**1\. TWO ON A RAFT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Skipper are stuck on a deserted island with five passengers. A terrible storm is what shipwrecked us, and one of the passengers, Professor, thinks there might be headhunters on this island. Now, there's good news. All the passengers are nice, luckily. There's the Professor, who is very smart, and always says word I can't understand. There's Ginger Grant, a famous movie star._

_I've seen all of her movies, and I can't believe I'm stuck on and island with an actress! There's Thurston Howell III, a millionaire, and his wife. Then there's Mary Ann, a farm girl from Kansas. I sure hope we get off this island soon._

_Gilligan_

**2\. HOME SWEET HUT**

_Dear Diary,_

_We heard on the radio that the search has been called off for all of us. If that wasn't bad enough, a big storm came and we all had to build a hut. We lived through the storm, and ended up building our own huts. Me and the Skipper's hut was finished last because I kept handing out all our tools._

_Gilligan_

**3\. VOODOO**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper says the island has voodoo. I don't really know if I believe in it or not. Skipper sure does, though. He thought that the island turned me into a monkey because a monkey took my clothes while I was washing off in the lagoon. I felt like the others liked me best as a monkey. They all laughed and told me that they liked me just the way I am which made me feel good._

_I sure hope my brother, Mark, doesn't kill me when we get off the island. I took his favorite shirt._

_Gilligan_

**4\. GOODNIGHT SWEET SKIPPER**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper started sleepwalking and was able to turn the radio into a transmitter, but couldn't remember what to do when he was awake. I ended up breaking the radio. Not on purpose, though. A woman named Alice flew over us, but she didn't find us. Skipper was pretty mad. _

_After I said I was sorry, Skipper said it was over, and that we would get home eventually, and he would buy me a big juicy steak. I sure hope we get rescued soon._

_Gilligan_

**5\. WRONGWAY FELDMAN**

_Dear Diary, _

_Wrongway Feldman was stuck on this island, too! His plane crashed, and he couldn't fix it. Professor was able to help fix it, but Wrongway was too nervous about flying, so I told him to teach me how to do it._

_He ended up changing his mind and knocked me out when I tried to stop him from going. He made it home, but sadly, no one believed him about us. _

_It sure was neat, though, meeting the Wrongway Feldman. _

_Gilligan_

**6\. PRESIDENT GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_We had an election to see who should run the island. I ended up winning! I tried really hard, but nobody cared what I had to say, and nobody cared that I was the one who found the well water. They didn't even try to help me build a tower so that someone might see us! I bet if Professor or Skipper had that idea, they would all help. What is it about me, Diary? Why did I win if no one even cares what I have to say?_

_LATER_

_Dear Diary,_

_The others felt bad about the way they treated me so they said we should just drop the whole president thing. Good, I'm glad. They said they were sorry, and Skipper gave me two days off from doing chores._

_Gilligan_

**7\. THE SOUND OF QUACKING**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a duck. Skipper wanted to eat her, but I wouldn't let him. I know he's hungry and tired of fish and coconuts. So am I, but Emily is such a sweet duck, that I just couldn't eat her or let anyone else eat her. _

_We were going to tie a note to her leg and send her flying, hoping that somebody would find her. She flew, but I forgot to put the note on her. Goofed again. I'm starting to think we're never going to get off this island._

_Gilligan_

**8\. GOODBYE ISLAND**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Minnow fell apart completely! I found a tree sap that turned out to be glue, and seemed permanent. We used it to fix the Minnow, but it wasn't permanent. Only for a little while, but not very long. I feel bad. I thought I actually did something right for a change. I've also been doing some thinking about Mary Ann._

_She was helping me look for the sap and we were tasting the trees. I think she might like me. She's okay for a girl, but I'm kind of scared of girls._

_Gilligan_

**9\. THE BIG GOLD STRIKE**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! For once, I didn't do anything wrong. It was the others. We found a gold mine, as well as a raft that we fixed up, and we thought that this was going to be our ticket off the island. It would have been if the others hadn't been greedy, and tried to put gold in the raft. I'm the only one who didn't. The raft sunk. _

_I'm happy that I didn't goof up, but I'm still sad that we're stuck here still._

_Gilligan_

**10\. WAITING FOR WATUBI**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Skipper has had a rough few days. He found a statue of a Tiki God and thought that he was cursed. We tried to cheer him up by throwing him a party, but Ginger and Mary Ann didn't know that he was scared of the statue and gave it to him as a present. I've seen Skipper scared before, but never that scared! Not even during the storm where we got shipwrecked. Skipper ran into a tree and hurt his head really bad. I dressed up as someone named Watubi, the only one who could get rid of the curse. Skipper believed that I was really Watubi, and that I got rid of the curse._

_I should be an actor._

_Gilligan_


	2. Chapter 2

**11\. ANGEL ON THE ISLAND**

_Dear Diary, _

_Ginger was depressed, so we put on a play where she was supposed to be the lead, but Mr. Howell gave the lead to Mrs. Howell instead. Ginger was really upset. I hated seeing her like that, so I told Mrs. Howell how important this was for Ginger._

_Mrs. Howell pretended to lose her voice so that Ginger would get the lead. Ginger ended up finding out about me going to Mrs. Howell, and tried to kiss me! Why couldn't she just shake my hand or something? Also, the Skipper needs acting lessons._

_Gilligan_

**12\. BIRDS GOTTA FLY, FISH GOTTA TALK**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas, and we're still stuck on the island. We all talked about what we wanted most, and I wished that we would be rescued. It almost came true, but didn't. Santa Claus appeared and told us that we should be happy for we're all safe, and we've got each other._

_That's true. We decided to make the best of the holiday, and decorated a little tree. On Christmas morning, we got presents. Santa was right. At least we're safe and not in the water._

_Gilligan_

**13\. THREE MILLION DOLLARS MORE OR LESS**

_Dear Diary,_

_I won three million dollars from Mr. Howell in a golfing contest! I was going to use it to buy all of my friends really neat things. I wanted to buy Skipper a new boat, and Mary Ann her own farm, and Ginger her own movie studio, and Professor his own laboratory. Sadly, I ended up losing the money._

_To be honest, I'm more upset about not being able to buy my friends all this wonderful stuff more than anything._

_Gilligan_

**14\. WATER, WATER EVERYWHERE**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a pet. A frog, that I named Froggie. It's a good thing he showed up, because we were running low on water, and he led me to fresh water. _

_I really do miss my family, and I plan on taking Froggie home with me when we do get rescued. I hope it's soon. _

_Gilligan_

**15\. SO SORRY, MY ISLAND NOW**

_Dear Diary,_

_We got another visitor. A Japanese soldier who didn't know that the war was over. He kidnapped the girls, the Professor, and the Howells. Me and Skipper saved them, though. The soldier took off. He wore funny looking glasses. _

_Maybe the next visitor we get will save us._

_Gilligan_

**16\. PLANT YOU NOW, DIG YOU LATER**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a treasure chest! I was digging a barbecue pit for Mr. Howell when I found it. Skipper and Mary Ann said it belonged to me because I'm the one who found it. Finders keepers, after all. Mr. Howell said it was his because I was digging the barbecue pit for him. Mrs. Howell and Ginger agreed with him. It was up to the Professor to decide who it should belong to._

_He said that since we've been shipwrecked, we've shared everything, so we all should share the chest. Mr. Howell offered us all a lot of money if he could keep the chest for himself. We all agreed. There was no treasure in that chest. Just a bunch of cannon balls. We felt bad, and didn't take his money._

_We used the cannon balls as bowling balls. It was my idea. I said why should we just let them go to waste when we could have some fun? _

_Gilligan_

**17\. LITTLE ISLAND, BIG GUN**

_Dear Diary,_

_A new visitor arrived. A crook. Jackson Farrell. He lied and said he was a doctor. He robbed banks. At least he's gone now. I was the first to find out the truth about him. I heard it on the radio._

_Gilligan_

**18\. X MARKS THE SPOT**

_Dear Diary,_

_I went through one of the scariest things I've ever had to go through! A missile landed on the island, and since I'm the smallest, I crawled inside of it, and Professor told me what I had to do to try and stop it from blowing up. Unfortunately, it started up, and I didn't have a chance to get out. Professor tried to help me, but couldn't._

_It was a very scary feeling. I managed to jump out of it into the ocean, before it blew up. When I got back to the island, the others were all saying nice things about me. I was touched. I had no idea they cared. They were all thrilled to see me, and welcomed me back with hugs and of course, from the girls, kisses. _

_The swim back was tiring, but I was able to manage. I had nightmares about that incident a couple of times. Like, what if I didn't get out of the rocket in time? I'm okay now, though._

_Gilligan_

**19\. GILLIGAN MEETS JUNGLE BOY**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a jungle boy on the island. We tried to teach him how to talk. He was a good kid, but ended up going in the hot air balloon and taking off. We were just planning on putting a note in it. _

_He was found, but sadly, he couldn't tell anybody about us, because he didn't know how to say the right words._

_I'm just glad he's okay. He was like a little brother to me._

_Gilligan_

**20\. ST. GILLIGAN AND THE DRAGON**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't think I'll ever understand girls. They got mad and said we don't respect them. When did I ever say that? The women moved to the other side of the island, and we all had to take care of ourselves by cooking, laundry, etc. _

_I had a dream that I was a Matador, and the girls loved me! I think the others had dreams, too. It turns out we all do need each other. _

_Gilligan_


	3. Chapter 3

**21\. BIG MAN ON A LITTLE STICK**

_Dear Diary,_

_A surfer named Duke Williams showed up on the island. I didn't really like him. Mary Ann and Ginger were all over him. Just because he has big muscles. Muscles aren't everything, you know. I kissed Mary Ann. I was nervous about it, because like I've said before, girls kind of scare me. Mary Ann is different, though. Anyway, Duke was going to leave and send back help, but ended up hitting his head and couldn't remember. I didn't like him, but I'm sad he got hurt._

_Gilligan_

**22\. DIAMONDS ARE AN APE'S BEST FRIEND**

_Dear Diary,_

_A gorilla took Mrs. Howell's diamonds, and then took her! He put her in a cave. When I tried to save her, the gorilla got me and put me in the cave. Mrs. Howell got away, though. The gorilla liked Mrs. Howell's perfume. Luckily, I got away from the gorilla, too, because it met another gorilla. I'm tellin' you, ever since we got here, we've had nothing but bad luck. Thank goodness nobody was hurt._

_Gilligan_

**23\. HOW TO BE A HERO**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a hero! I saved the others from a headhunter. At first, I thought it was Skipper, since I overheard him saying that he was going to dress up as a headhunter to try and make me a hero. I wasn't able to save Mary Ann from drowning, and Skipper saved us both and was thought of as a hero. I was hurt that Mary Ann didn't tell them that I tried to save her first. _

_Either she forgot, or just didn't care. I wanted to be a hero, but what bothered me most was that Mary Ann just let Skipper take all the credit, without telling them that I tried, at least. _

_LATER_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mary Ann came to my hut and said she was sorry for not telling the others how I tried to save her first. She said she would feel bad trying to take the attention away from the Skipper, and that it slipped her mind about me, because she was so scared at the time, and so she made it up to me by baking me a coconut cream pie!_

_Mary Ann Summers, you are forgiven._

_Gilligan_

**24\. THE RETURN OF WRONGWAY FELDMAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wrongway Feldman came back! We were so happy to see him again, except he refused to help us. He wanted to get away from civilization and just stay on the island, and he had no desire to go get help._

_We tried to make the island feel more like civilization so that he would leave and get help. He ended up leaving, but instead of getting help, landed on another island, instead. Skipper says he never wants to see Wrongway again, but I still kind of like him._

_Gilligan_

**25\. THE MATCHMAKER**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Howells got into a fight! It all happened when they tried to set me up with Mary Ann. At first I was confused, and thought that Ginger liked me, but it turned out to be Mary Ann. I felt bad when I told her that I wasn't the one who sent her the flowers. She was disappointed. I felt like a jerk for hurting her. She understood, though, and we decided to just be friends._

_The Howells made up, and then tried to set up the Professor and Ginger. They caught on real quick, though, and didn't fall for Mrs. Howell's tricks. Too bad, because I think they would have made a good couple._

_Gilligan_

**26\. MUSIC HATH CHARM**

_Dear Diary,_

_I played the drums, and I had fun doing it, but unfortunately, a tribe showed up thinking that we wanted to start a war. Professor ended up taking away my drum. Too bad. I had fun playing it. Oh, well._

_Gilligan_

**27\. NEW NEIGHBOR SAM**

_Dear Diary, I got a new pet, Sam. He's a bird. He can talk. I ended up making a little pen for him outside because Sam kept talking and keeping the Skipper awake. We found him in one of the caves, and thought that he was gangsters because of the things he was saying._

_It turns out there were bad guys here years ago, and the bird was only repeating everything it heard them say. We've been trying to teach it how to say nice things. Except the other day, Skipper was working on a raft, and Sam flew by, and said, "Fat Skipper! Fat Skipper!" Skipper was pretty sore about that._

_Gilligan_

**28\. THEY'RE OFF AND RUNNING**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Howell kept beating Skipper in turtle racing. Skipper lost all of his possessions to Mr. Howell, including me!_

_I really missed Skipper. I love the Howells, don't get me wrong, but Skipper is my best buddy, and I really missed him. Mr. Howell showed that he was a good guy though, and I ended up back where I wanted to be. I've named the turtle that Skipper used, Rex. I have another pet._

_Gilligan_

**29\. THREE TO GET READY**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a stone that Skipper says is the Eye of the Idol, and whoever finds it is granted three wishes! Professor said it was all nonsense, but Skipper said it wasn't. I decided to try it out and wished for ice cream. A few seconds later, a thing of ice cream floated up out of the lagoon. Chocolate ice cream. It was really good! I didn't know what to make my second wish, though._

_I ended up wishing for vanilla ice cream. I got it! Now it was time for my last wish. I wished for us to be off the island. A piece of the lagoon broke off and we all ended up in the water. Guess I goofed again. Later, Skipper told me that it wasn't my fault, that I just didn't word it right. I should have said Hawaii, or California or something. I still feel bad, though._

_Maybe I'll find another item that will grant me wishes, and I can wish for us to be home._

_Gilligan_

**30\. FORGET ME NOT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper got hit in the head and lost his memory. Professor tried to help him get his memory back by hypnotizing him. At first he thought we were all little kids, and then he thought we were enemy soldiers and locked us all up._

_A plane flew by but didn't see us since we were all in the jail. Skipper got hit in the head again, and got his memory back. Later, I ended up losing my memory, too, after getting hit. It didn't last as long as the Skipper, though. He just whacked me in the head with his hat and I got it back!_

_Gilligan_


	4. Chapter 4

**31\. DIOGENES, WON'T YOU PLEASE GO HOME?**

_Dear Diary,_

_They found out about you. For some reason, they thought I was writing bad stuff about them. I would never do that. I love them like family. Do they sometimes say mean things and hurt my feelings? Yes. But I still love them. _

_Gilligan_

**32\. PHYSICAL FATNESS**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's just not fair! I didn't goof this up. It was the Professor! He was the one who sat his potion next to my food and told me to keep eating. The potion didn't hurt me or make me sick, it just made me glow. Skipper made me stand up and try to signal planes because of my glow. I was up there for at least two hours. _

_Gilligan_

_LATER_

_Dear Diary,_

_Professor and Skipper came to me and said they were sorry. Professor realized that it was his fault for sitting the potion next to me and not telling me what it was, and Skipper was sorry for being so mean. They really are good friends._

_Gilligan_

**33\. IT'S MAGIC**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I finally stood up for myself, and got a party out of it. I heard the others saying bad things about me, even Mary Ann. That's when I decided I had enough, and moved in one of the caves, and told the others that I was now a lone wolf._

_They tried to apologize, but I just wasn't ready to come back yet. This time, they went too far. Skipper, Mr. Howell, and the Professor tried to scare me out of the cave by putting on scary masks. I ended up finding out they were throwing me a party. I forgave them, I just didn't know if I would have any room for cake after all the meals I ate. They gave up their dinner just for me. Mr. Howell even gave up his teddy bear! I gave it back to him, though. It's good to be back with them._

_Gilligan_

**34\. GOODBYE, OLD PAINT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another visiter has come and gone. An artist. I'm beginning to think we're never going to be rescued. _

_Gilligan_

**35\. MY FAIR GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I saved Mrs. Howell's life, so she and Mr. Howell adopted me! I moved into their hut, and even though I love them dearly, I didn't want to live with them. I wanted to stay with Skipper. I dressed differently, I had to eat and drink differently. I couldn't even go butterfly hunting anymore._

_The others saw how unhappy I was, so we all planned it out where I would be really horrible, and the Howells would want me to leave. It worked! Deep down, though, I have a feeling they knew, and let me go, because they're nice people._

_Gilligan_

**36\. A NOSE BY ANY OTHER NAME**

_Dear Diary,_

_I fell out of a tree collecting coconuts, and my nose looked horrible! I thought it was broken, but it wasn't. I only had to wait a few days for the swelling to go down and it would be back to normal. I felt bad about myself, and the girls all tried to make me feel better. I know they meant well, but I overheard them talking about how the nice things they were saying were just to cheer me up, and it made me feel worse._

_Luckily, I have my old nose back. Professor pretended like he was going to operate on it, and give me a movie star nose, but it turns out there was no operation, and I'm stuck with my regular nose._

_Gilligan_

**37\. GILLIGAN'S MOTHER-IN-LAW**

_Dear Diary,_

_Some friends I have. They were going to force me into a marriage with a woman that I didn't love, just to get off the island! I guess I shouldn't be so upset. After all, I told the Skipper he should marry her when we all thought she wanted him. What really upset me, though, was that they just stood there and let me be held against my will to a tree while knives were thrown at me!_

_The only one who was on my side was Mary Ann. She came to me and said she thought the whole thing was ridiculous as well. After I was let off the hook, the others came to me and said they were being stupid, and that they were sorry. I forgave them. I always do._

_Gilligan_

**38\. BEAUTY IS AS BEAUTY DOES**

_Dear Diary,_

_We had a beauty contest to see who should be Miss Castaway. Mr. Howell voted for his wife, Professor voted for Mary Ann, and Skipper voted for Ginger. That left me to be the judge. I wasn't happy. I thought all the women were beautiful and they all deserved to win. I ended up picking my gorilla friend, Gladys. Deep down, I wanted to pick Mary Ann, but I would get in trouble if I chose one of them._

_Gilligan_

**39\. THE LITTLE DICTATOR**

_Dear Diary,_

_A dictator was on the island. He was crazy! He was going to rescue us, but again, it didn't work out. Big surprise._

_Gilligan_

**40\. SMILE, YOU'RE ON MARS CAMERA**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got punished again by Skipper for foiling another rescue attempt. A pot of glue exploded, and all of us got feathers stuck to our bodies. I love the Skipper, but sometimes, he can be a big jerk._

_Gilligan_


	5. Chapter 5

**41\. THE SWEEPSTAKES**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the winning ticket for the South American sweepstakes! It turned out to not be true, though. Mr. Howell let me and the others join his private club. He really is a good guy._

_Gilligan_

**42\. QUICK BEFORE IT SINKS**

_Dear Diary,_

_We thought the island was sinking, but it turned out not to be true. I moved the Professor's measuring stick. I really didn't know what it was, and I feel bad that we all had to go through thinking the island was sinking. Luckily, it's not. I wish Professor had told me what it was, though._

_Gilligan_

**43\. CASTAWAYS PICTURES PRESENTS**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a video camera and used it to try and make a movie. It didn't work out. The only thing good that came out of it was we won first prize for it. Except we would never get it because we're stuck here. Professor and Ginger kissed in the movie. I think, deep down, they like each other._

_Gilligan_

**44\. AGONIZED LABOR**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Howell almost killed himself, because he thought that he lost all of his money. The radio made a mistake. It was some guy named Powell. I'm happy Mr. Howell's still here with us. We don't care if he's rich or not. We love him._

_Gilligan_

**45\. NYET, NYET- NOT YET**

_Dear Diary,_

_Two Russian Cosmonauts showed up on the island, and we tried to get them drunk. It worked, but they still left without us. That was my fault, though, because I didn't know the time difference._

_Gilligan_

**46\. HI-FI GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the best friends in the whole world! A typhoon came, and we all tried to fit into this cave with all sorts of supplies, but there was only room for six of us, and I purposely broke a straw to make it shorter so I would be the one that had to stay outside. The others, however, refused to let me stay outside alone, and they all came out to protect me._

_Which is good, because lightning struck the cave! My mouth also became a radio. Skipper accidentally hit me in the jaw with a crate of food, and that's how it happened. I'm not a radio anymore, but it sure was neat!_

_Gilligan_

**47\. THE CHAIN OF COMMAND**

_Dear Diary,_

_Skipper picked me to be in charge in case something bad were to ever happen to him. I did good at first, but it didn't work out. I still need some more training. _

_Gilligan_

**48\. DON'T BUG THE MOSQUITOES**

_Dear Diary,_

_My favorite band, The Mosquitoes showed up on the island, and we thought they'd rescue us! Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell got together and called themselves the Honeybees. They sang really good. The Mosquitoes even liked them. They got scared, though, that they would become more famous so they left us behind. At least they left us an autographed record._

_Gilligan_

**49\. GILLIGAN GETS BUGGED**

_Dear Diary,_

_We all got bit by a strange yellow and green bug, and we thought that whoever got bitten by it would only live for twenty-four hours. Luckily, the bug wasn't deadly. What would we do without the Professor?_

_Gilligan_

**50\. MINE HERO**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a great big iron man while fishing at the lagoon! It was ticking, though, and we had to come up with a way to get rid of it. I decided to volunteer, because I was the one who caught it in the first place. _

_The mine ended up exploding in the lagoon, but luckily, nobody was hurt. Just covered in water and fish._

_Gilligan_


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Hi, all! :) Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**51\. ERIKA TIFFANY SMITH TO THE RESCUE**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another visitor to the island. Erika Tiffany Smith. She didn't rescue us. I'm not surprised, really. Nobody wants to rescue us, it seems. She liked the Professor, though. He went to Ginger for advice. Ginger tried to help him, but I don't think she liked Erika very much. Wonder why._

_Gilligan_

**52\. NOT GUILTY**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found out that some guy named Randolph Blake was killed! Me and Skipper didn't know him, but everyone else did. It kind of reminded me of the game Clue, where you have to guess who the killer is. It wasn't me or Skipper, because we didn't know the guy. The others were suspected of killing him. _

_Luckily, it turned out none of them did. They didn't like Randolph, but they weren't murderers! It was an accident that killed him. I'm sure glad none of them did it. _

_Gilligan_

**53\. YOU'VE BEEN DISCONNECTED**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am exhausted as I write this. We got phone cables, and were able to use them! A storm came, though, and I thought I was doing the right thing by covering them up. I did do the right thing. The rain would have ruined them, anyway._

_I had been made by the Skipper to search the lagoon for those cables about seventy times. I was so tired, and worn out that I lost my breath and almost collapsed. Luckily, Skipper saw me and dragged me out of the water, and got me a cup of fresh water and told me to take it easy. They all had a talk and realized they were wrong to blame me for the cable. It was nobody's fault. The rain would have destroyed it, anyway. They were just upset. I got the rest of the day off._

_Gilligan_

**54\. THE POSTMAN COMETH**

_Dear Diary,_

_We thought that Mary Ann had a boyfriend back in civilization named Horace. We heard on the radio that he was getting married. None of us had the heart to tell her, so we all dressed like different ladies' men, and tried to get her to like one of us. Well, just me, Skipper, and Professor. It didn't work. She thought we were all being nice to her because she was dying from eating poisonous mushrooms._

_Poor girl. Anyway, Horace wasn't really Mary Ann's boyfriend. She didn't even like him! Is it wrong that I'm a little bit happy that she doesn't have a boyfriend?_

_Gilligan_

**55\. SEER GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found some seeds that allows you to read people's minds! At first it was neat, but then it turned us all against each other. _

_It was my fault for finding those seeds and making everybody hate each other, so I decided to burn them! I'm not sorry I did. I thought the others would be upset, but they weren't. They agreed that it was the right thing to do, and now we're all friends again._

_Gilligan_

**56\. LOVE ME, LOVE MY SKIPPER**

_Dear Diary,_

_We got invitations to the Howell's party, except the Skipper. We didn't know why Skipper didn't get one, and we knew it wasn't right. So we all decided we weren't going to go. The Howells got into a fight about something. We decided to throw a party in honor of the Skipper. A costume party._

_It turns out Skipper was invited to the party, but Mr. Howell accidentally dropped his invitation. I dressed up as Tarzan and I ended up hurting myself by swinging on a vine and going through one of the huts. I was okay, though. The Howells made up, and the rest of the party sure was fun! I just hate cleaning up after them._

_Gilligan_

**57\. GILLIGAN'S LIVING DOLL**

_Dear Diary,_

_I really goofed up this time. A robot appeared on the island, and we were going to train it to swim to Hawaii and send back help. It would have worked if I didn't put my lucky rabbit's foot inside of it._

_I was just trying to bring it luck. Even Mary Ann was mad at me. I hate it when anybody's mad at me, but I really hate it when she is. She rarely ever gets mad at me, though, so that's a good thing, I guess. After everybody calmed down, I said how sorry I was. They forgave me. They really are good friends. _

_Gilligan_

**58\. FORWARD MARCH**

_Dear Diary,_

_A gorilla showed up and threw grenades at all of us! We didn't know it was a gorilla at first, though. It kidnapped me, and the Professor and Skipper tried to save me. I was able to get away, and got the gorilla to throw the last of the grenades into the lagoon._

_It was a scary experience, but at least I have another animal friend._

_Gilligan_

**59\. SHIP AHOAX**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ginger pretended to be psychic and said that a ship was coming to rescue us! It turned out not to be true, though. She and the Professor were secretly working together to make us all feel better, because we were suffering from island madness. We're okay now, though. _

_I think Ginger and Professor like each other, Diary. Why did Professor choose Ginger instead of me or Skipper? Not that I mind at all. I hope they get together. I can tell they like each other._

_Gilligan_

**60\. FEED THE KITTY**

_Dear Diary,_

_A lion appeared on the island! His name was Leo. I was scared of him at first, but after I got a thorn out of his paw, we became friends. The others were still scared of him, though._

_Leo's gone now, but I hope he's happy and safe. The others are amazed at how well I get along with animals. I can't help it. I just love them._

_Gilligan_


	7. Chapter 7

**61\. OPERATION: STEAM HEAT**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found some hot water! It was neat. Ginger and Mary Ann could use it to wash dishes, The Howells could use it to take baths, and Skipper could use it to take showers. I tried to fix it where they would all be able to use it at the same time, but that didn't work._

_The hot water turned out to be from an overactive volcano. Me and Ginger ended up falling into a hole that lead into the volcano. Skipper ended up tripping over a vine, with a bomb that would stop it. Everything ended up working out, though._

_Gilligan_

**62\. WILL THE REAL MR. HOWELL PLEASE STAND UP?**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Howell's twin appeared on the island. No, they're not brothers or anything, but they sure do look a like. It was hard to tell which was which at first. Mr. Howell offered to pay us a million dollars if we could come up with a good idea to some how get him off the island._

_None of our ideas worked out. Luckily, they found out his twin was a fraud. _

_Gilligan_

**63\. GHOST A GO-GO**

_Dear Diary,_

_There was a ghost on the island! Well, not really. It was some guy dressed in a white sheet trying to kill us. Scarier than a ghost. I think. Um- well, anyway, Professor was the one who knew something was fishy, so we made dummies of all of us and put them in the boat our ghost friend left for us._

_The boat blew up! We all dressed in white sheets and scared the guy. It was kind of run. It made me think of Halloween, my favorite holiday. Well, besides Christmas._

_Gilligan_

**64\. ALLERGY TIME**

_Dear Diary,_

_We've all been through a lot the past few days. Skipper kept sneezing every time he was around me, and we all thought he was allergic to me. Soon, everyone started sneezing around me._

_Professor gave himself and all the others a shot so they wouldn't be allergic to me anymore. It turned out it wasn't me they were allergic to. It was a shaving powder I was using. It makes me sneeze, too. They were all pretty sore. I don't blame them. _

_I ended up getting a painful shot in the- well, never mind. Mary Ann felt kind of bad for me after that, so she baked me a coconut cream pie. I may have to marry this girl. *laughs*. Just kidding! Honest!_

_Gilligan_

**65\. THE FRIENDLY PHYSICIAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! We actually got off the island for a little while. A mad scientist rescued us and took us to his castle, and switched all of our minds. He switched me with Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell with the Skipper, the Professor with Mary Ann, and poor Ginger with his assistant, Igor. _

_We were all able to get loose and get our own minds back. We returned to the island to get some supplies before heading home. Unfortunately, Skipper didn't tie the rope right, and the boat ended up sinking._

_I can't believe Skipper was the one who goofed up this time. Don't tell him I said that, though._

_Gilligan_

**66\. 'V' FOR VITAMINS**

_Dear Diary,_

_Professor gave us some horrible news! We were low on vitamins, and would all be dead within a few weeks. First would be Skipper, then Mr. Howell, then Professor, then me, then Mrs. Howell, Ginger, and then Mary Ann._

_I found an orange, but only one, and I didn't know who to give it to. I certainly didn't plan on eating it myself. I had to decide. I decided everyone would have a slice. It was the only way. Except Professor told me one slice wouldn't help. The orange ended up melting in the sun, but luckily, we used the seeds and planted them._

_I had a nightmare that I was Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk and Skipper was the mean giant. Instead of wanting the golden eggs, I wanted the golden oranges. _

_We ended up having mangoes and lemons on the island, so everything was going to be okay after all._

_Gilligan_

**67\. MR. AND MRS.?**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Howells heard on the radio that they weren't legally married, so Mr. Howell moved in with me and Skipper, and Mrs. Howell moved in with Ginger and Mary Ann. _

_Skipper was going to officially marry Mr. and Mrs. Howell, but they kept disagreeing on stuff, so the wedding was off. Professor took Mrs. Howell on a date, and Ginger went with Mr. Howell._

_It was a plan to make the other jealous. The Howells ended up finding out that they were legally married, after all. Skipper tried to pretend marry me to Mary Ann, but I would have none of it!_

_I don't want to get married. I don't want to be tied down. No. Uh-uh. Not even if I do love- care for Mary Ann._

_Gilligan_

**68\. MEET THE METEOR**

_Dear Diary,_

_A meteor landed on the island, and Professor said it would cause us to age fifty years. I had a dream that we were all fifty years older._

_It was kind of a funny dream, in a way. Lightning struck the meteor, destroying it, so now everything's back to normal. How long will that last, though?_

**69\. UP AT BAT**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got bit on the neck by a bat! It turned out to be a fruit bat, though, and I was going to be okay. I thought it was a vampire bat, and that I would turn into a vampire._

_I even tried to attack Mrs. Howell! It was just my nerves, though. I had a nightmare that I was a vampire. For some reason, Professor in my dream was Sherlock Holmes. I was so scared at the time._

_I didn't want to hurt anyone. I almost hurt Mrs. Howell, so I ran away to my cave. I honestly don't know what we would do without the Professor._

_Gilligan_

**70\. GILLIGAN VS GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another visitor to the island. This time it was my evil twin. No one believed me about him, and they all accused me of eating Mary Ann's pie. I tried to tell them it wasn't me it was evil Gilligan._

_They eventually found out the truth, though. I didn't speak to Skipper or the others for three days. The story may not have been believable, but why would I make up a stupid story like that? If there was a second Mr. Howell, why couldn't there be a second me?_

_Gilligan_


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Hi, all! Sorry for the long, long wait! LOL! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

**71\. PASS THE VEGETABLES, PLEASE**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a crate full of vegetables. We planted them, and ate them once they grew. Spinach was my favorite, Mary Ann liked carrots, Mr. Howell liked artichokes, Mrs. Howell_

_liked the sugar beets, and I can't remember what the others' favorites were. Anyway, it turned out the vegetables were very bad for us. Spinach made me so strong, I was like_

_The Incredible Hulk, ha ha. Mary Ann could see way out in the distance, and I mean, way out. Mrs. Howell got a lot of extra energy. We had to eat soap in order to cure_

_whatever was wrong inside of us. To be honest, I don't think it really tasted all that bad. Spinach used to be my favorite vegetable, but now I can't stand the stuff._

_Gilligan_

**72\. THE PRODUCER**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another visitor to the island. Harold Hecuba, a producer. He really hurt Ginger's feelings, so we decided to show him that Ginger's a wonderful actress by putting on a play._

_Harold really liked it, but ended up leaving us behind. To be honest, I wasn't really surprised. I did have fun doing the play, though. Hamlet. Professor's been spending a lot_

_of time with Ginger, telling her that Harold Hecuba's opinions mean absolutely nothing, that he's nothing but a piece of filth! Well, he said another word, but I don't really_

_want to repeat it._

_Gilligan_

**73\. VOODOO**

_Dear Diary,_

_A headhunter appeared on the island with voodoo dolls that looked like all of us! The Professor was turned into a zombie. It's actually pretty funny, because before he was_

_turned into a zombie, he was saying that voodoo was nonsense, and then he freezes. When he's finally brought out of his freeze, he's still saying that voodoo is nonsense,_

_like nothing happened. We all had a good laugh over that. At least everyone's okay, now. I made my own voodoo doll out of the headhunter, and it worked. It sure sent him_

_running back to wherever he came from. _

_Professor's been acting kind of strange. He says he keeps tasting cherry chaptstick. I don't know._

_Gilligan_

**74\. WHERE THERE'S A WILL**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Howell decided to put us all in his will because we're like family to him. We were so touched, that we decided to throw Mr. Howell a surprise party to show him how much_

_we love him. He thought we were trying to kill him, but really we were just trying to kill a pig so that we could have barbecue spare ribs. Poor Mr. Howell, though. We thought_

_he drowned in quick sand, so gave him a funeral. Mr. Howell heard everything. We ripped up his will, not caring about his money. All we cared about was him._

_Boy, were we all relieved when we saw that he was perfectly alright. He apologized to us for thinking that we could ever hurt him, and we apologized for scaring him. I really_

_think being on the island has done all of us a world of good. We still want to go home, though._

_Gilligan_

**75\. MAN WITH A NET**

_Dear Diary,_

_Surprise! Another visitor has come and gone. A man who collects butterflies, and is looking for a certain one. Lord Beasley. The butterfly is called the Pussycat Swallowtail. Lord Beasley said we'd all leave as soon as he caught that butterfly, but we were all so anxious to get home, that we tried getting him drunk. We ended up_

_getting drunk and passing out for like three days. Lord Beasley left without us. _

_He could have at least sent back help or told somebody about us._

_Gilligan_

**76\. HAIR TODAY, GONE TOMORROW**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had quite a time! I was doing extra loads of laundry for everybody. I didn't have the heart to tell them no. I wasn't sleeping very good, either. I got up one morning, looked in the mirror and saw that my hair turned white. I was convinced that I was a ninety-eight-year-old man, so I started acting like one. I was in for another surprise when Mary Ann_

_came to see me to try and convince me that I wasn't old. I mean, I'm not surprised she came to make me feel better, but I am surprised by what she did. She kissed me, and told me she loved me! I just knew she was trying to make me feel better._

_Mary Ann certainly didn't have those feelings for me, right? Anyway, when I woke up the next morning, I was completely bald! I ran away to live in a cave because I was embarrassed by the way I looked. Skipper ended up going bald, too, and joined me in the cave. Professor brought us wigs of Martha and George Washington. We came back to camp. Professor found out that us losing our hair was due to the detergent I was using. _

_Our hair grew back after a few days, along with beards. We just shaved them off._

_Gilligan_

**77\. RING AROUND GILLIGAN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am really getting sick and tired of nobody believing me! That mad scientist that took us to his castle and switched our bodies came back, and put us all under hypnosis._

_As usual, I was the scapegoat. I just don't understand why they always think I'm lying. It was the same thing with my evil twin. Again, it took quite a while for me to forgive them. I always will, though. I love them. They're like family to me._

_Gilligan_

**78\. TOPSY-TURVY**

_Dear Diary, I'm a hero! I saved all my friends from headhunters. I hit my head, and saw everything upside down. The Professor made a potion for me, and then I saw two of everyone and everything. I ended up giving the potion to the headhunters, and they got so scared, they ran away! See? I can figure some stuff out by myself._

_Gilligan_

**79\. THE INVASION**

_Dear Diary,_

_While fishing, my line got hooked on a briefcase. The Professor warned us all that we shouldn't open it because there might be important papers in there that we could get_

_in trouble for seeing. We were all so curious, though, that we tried to sneak in the Professor's hut to get it, but it didn't work. I stupidly handcuffed myself to the case, and had a dream that I was a secret agent, and the Professor was the only one on my side. What was really freaky about the dream was Skipper was my mother. Yikes! The briefcase ended up flying open after I woke up, and all the papers fell out. It turns out no one's in danger, and there was a key to the cuffs inside. _

_We threw the briefcase in the lagoon, and it exploded! I was in shock for the next couple of hours._

_Gilligan_

**80\. THE KIDNAPPER**

_Dear Diary,_

_A man named Norbert Wiley showed up and kidnapped all the girls, and asked for a certain amount of money for each of them. For Mrs. Howell, he wanted $10,000. For Mary Ann, $20,000. For Ginger, $30,000. Good thing the Howells are millionaires. We caught him and he told us he was going to change. We threw a party to celebrate._

_He took off with my pocketknife, Ginger's earrings, Mrs. Howell's necklace, etc. Wiley tricked us! Ginger felt like it was all her fault because she talked the Professor into letting him out of his jail cell we made for him. Professor assured her that she did nothing wrong, just that she was a kind and loving person, and to never change. Why do_

_I get the feeling they like each other as more than friends?_

_Gilligan_


	9. Chapter 9

81\. AND THEN THERE WERE NONE

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone disappeared, and Professor thought it could have been one of us suffering from island madness. That really made me nervous. I had a dream that I was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. What turned me into Mr. Hyde was food. In the dream, Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell were the only ones on my side. It turned out they all just fell into a secret hole in the ground. They're all safe now, though. Boy, I tell you, I have the strangest dreams._

_Gilligan_

82\. ALL ABOUT EVA

_Dear Diary,_

_A woman named Eva Grubb showed up, because she was upset that nobody found her attractive. Ginger gave her a makeover and they became twins! We all threw a party to celebrate that we would be going home soon. Eva turned mean and tied up Ginger, and tried to take her place. It didn't work. Eva wasn't ugly. She wasn't a beauty queen, but I don't think she was ugly._

_She left us here and tried to take Ginger's place in Hollywood, but we heard on the radio that she kept slipping up and was locked up in prison for trying to impersonate Ginger. How we all laughed over that one._

_Gilligan_

83\. GILLIGAN GOES GUNG-HO

_Dear Diary,_

_I went a little crazy and locked all of my friends in jail, ruining our chances for rescue yet again. A plane flew over us, but me, doing something stupid, locked myself in with them and threw out the key. I managed to run through the gate we had put up, so we got out okay. _

_As punishment for ruining another rescue attempt, Skipper decided to lock me in the jail for a while. I outsmarted him though, by digging my way out. I really didn't know for sure if it would work, but it did. The look on the Skipper's face was pretty funny. After a while, though, I thought about the way I acted, and apologized to them all for everything, and said that I would go back to the jail for as long as they wanted me to._

_They forgave me and told me to just drop it and that was the end of that. I guess being a cop one day is out of the question for me._

_Gilligan_

84\. TAKE A DARE

_Dear Diary,_

_Another visitor come and gone. A guy showed up, because of a radio contest. If he could stay on the island for a week, then he would win $10,000. He had a radio to keep in contact with civilization. He didn't care about us at all, only himself. As usual, he left us behind and didn't tell anybody. At least he didn't win the money. Good. He didn't deserve it._

_Gilligan_

85\. COURT-MARTIAL

_Dear Diary,_

_We heard on the radio that the Maritime Board blamed Skipper for what happened to the Minnow. Poor Skipper was so upset that he tried to kill himself. Ginger and Mary Ann were able to talk him out of it. We decided to relive what happened that day on the Minnow. It turns out that it wasn't just Skipper's fault, but mine as well. That did it. That was the last straw. I was going to try to kill myself, too, but Skipper stopped me._

_We decided to just pack up and move to the other side of the island. The others assured us we didn't have to leave, that it wasn't our fault, but we couldn't face the guilt. We knew it was our fault, no matter how hard they tried to get us to stay. I had another one of my interesting dreams. This time, Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell were pirates, and I had to fight them off. When I woke up, we heard on the radio that it wasn't our fault after all. Me and Skipper were so happy, and packed up our stuff and moved back to our hut._

_Gilligan_

86\. THE HUNTER

_Dear Diary,_

_I am exhausted. I am more miserable than I have ever been in my whole life. I just went through the scariest thing ever. Even scarier than the time I was stuck in that test missile. A hunter named Jonathan Kinkaid showed up, and since we didn't have any types of animals that he could hunt, he decided to hunt one of us. He picked me because I'm the fastest, and he wanted it to be challenging._

_I thought it was a joke at first, but unfortunately, it wasn't. Mr. Howell offered him all of his money, but it didn't work. Ginger tried her thing where she likes to kiss and hug. For a minute there, I believed she had turned against me. I felt bad about that and told her I was sorry once it was all over. She just laughed and said it was fine, because it meant she was still a good actress. _

_Once it was all over, everyone hugged me, kissed me, clapped me on the back, and said how happy they were that I was all right, and that they would have done anything to save me. They didn't care that we were left behind again, just that I was safe. That meant the world to me and showed me that deep down, they really do love me. I love them, too. I still have nightmares once in a while about that incident, but I'm doing a lot better now. Kinkaid went crazy and was locked up. _

_Gilligan_

87\. LOVEY'S SECRET ADMIRER

_Dear Diary,_

_Mrs. Howell started getting love letters, and Mr. Howell became jealous. It wasn't me or Skipper or Professor who sent them, so Professor made a lie detector machine. We all passed. Professor knew that it was Mr. Howell, and he was right. Mrs. Howell was happy at first, but then got mad when he said she was not as young as Ginger or Mary Ann. _

_Mrs. Howell had a dream that she was Cinderella, and I was her Fairy Godfather. The Howells have made up._

_Gilligan_

88\. OUR VINES HAVE TENDER APES

_Dear Diary,_

_An ape man was on the island! Well, he wasn't really an ape man. He was an actor pretending to be an ape man. He got scared of a gorilla, and when he left, he didn't send us back help because he was afraid of ruining his career if anyone ever found out he was scared of a gorilla._

_It is kind of funny, though. Tongo, which the guy said his name was, was scared of a gorilla. I'm actually laughing as I write this. It's not that he was scared of it, I understand that, it was funny because he was kind of big and had muscles, and acted all tough, and then was scared of a gorilla. I can understand being scared of certain things, though. I mean, I don't like spiders. Yuck!_

_Gilligan_

89\. GILLIGAN'S PERSONAL MAGNETISM

_Dear Diary,_

_I got struck by lightning, and got a bowling ball stuck to my hand. If anybody touched me, they would get shocked, unless they were wearing protective rubber gloves. The rock on my hand was so annoying, and I wanted it off badly. The Professor made something that would get the rock off my hand. Lightning struck again, and I was able to get the rock off, but I became invisible._

_I was so depressed. Everyone did their best to cheer me up. Professor found another way that might help me become visible again. He wrapped my body up in a bunch of bandages. I went into the girls' hut, and Ginger got scared and ran out, and I got caught in her comb, and the bandages all came off. After that, I realized I was an even bigger burden than before, so decided to leave. I did leave for a while, but I decided to come back. I came back at dinner time and listened to all the nice things they were all saying about me. It made me feel good. Skipper got mad that I was eavesdropping. I ended up being visible again, and Skipper chased me through the jungle._

_Once I apologized, again, I was told all was forgiven, they were just glad they could see me again. The bandages were on long enough to work. Skipper forgave me, but decided to get back at me and pretend he was invisible, too. I almost had a heart attack! After I calmed down, I laughed, and said, "Good one, big buddy!"_

_Gilligan_

90\. SPLASHDOWN

_Dear Diary,_

_A space capsule landed in the lagoon, and only two people would be able to fit inside of it. The Howells and Ginger and Mary Ann snuck on it, but ended up getting caught. The capsule ended up exploding in the lagoon. Luckily, nobody was on it when it did._

_What is it with things exploding on the island?_

_Gilligan_


	10. Chapter 10

**91\. HIGH MAN ON THE TOTEM POLE**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a totem pole that had three heads! The one on the very top looked just like me. It really upset me, because it made me feel like I was part head-hunter. Professor showed what a really great friend he is when he offered me his head. I couldn't hurt him. It proved to me that I wasn't really a head-hunter. Unfortunately, real head-hunters showed up, and kidnapped the Howells, and so the others got the idea that I should make myself up to look like the head on the totem pole. I ended up saving the day! Well, okay, it wasn't really me, but the head on the totem pole. It's a long story, Diary._

_Gilligan_

**92\. THE SECOND GINGER GRANT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mary Ann hit her head and thought she was Ginger! So Ginger dressed up in Mary Ann's clothes and pretended she was Mary Ann. Mary Ann put on a show as Ginger, but couldn't remember the words and ended up tripping and hitting her head again. I quickly jumped out of my seat to help her. I really care about Mary Ann, and I found myself looking out for her quite a bit during this time. Professor tried to hypnotize her at one point, but it didn't work. Instead, I got hynotized, and thought I was Mary Ann. That only lasted a little while, though._

_Gilligan_

**93\. THE SECRET OF GILLIGAN'S ISLAND**

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a bunch of tablets that would hopefully show us a way off the island. I had a dream that we were all cave people. Another one of my strange dreams. Professor unfortunately found out that the tablets didn't show how to get off the island, but how to get on it. Shame. I decided to carve a message into a stone in case in a few years should somebody else become shipwrecked. It said, Home Sweet Home. The others all really liked it!_

_Gilligan_

**94\. SLAVE GIRL**

_Dear Diary,_

_A girl named Kalani insisted on becoming my servant after I saved her from drowning. She wouldn't let me do anything! Her tribe showed up, and the only way I could get rid of Kalani as my slave was if something were to happen to me. I was given a potion that would knock me out and make it seem like I was dead. The tribe tried to cremate me, but luckily, I woke up in time. They all got scared and ran off!_

_Kalani was a nice girl, but man, she could be a pain!_

_Gilligan_

**95\. IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE**

_Dear Diary,_

_A jet pack landed on the island, and I was going to use it to fly off the island and go get help. Unfortunately, I went in the clouds and no one saw me. It started to rain! Later, I tried to take off again since I goofed up, but I forgot to buckle it, and it took off. I really goofed up bad this time! I didn't think the others would ever forgive me. Luckily, they did._

_Gilligan_

**96\. THE PIGEON**

_Dear Diary,_

_A pigeon appeared on the island after a terrible storm! I named him Walter. We were going to use him to send letters. Someone named Birdie wrote back to us but didn't believe us. After a while, we stopped hearing from him. I know I said before that the island is fun, but I'm starting to really wonder if we'll ever get off. I hope so._

_Gilligan_

**97\. BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I found a crate full of different plastics. We could use them to make different things. Mary Ann used them to make new dishes, Ginger used them to make jewelry, Skipper used them to make more nails for when he's repairing holes in the huts, the Howells used them to make more golf balls, and the fillings in my teeth fell out, so the Professor used them to make me new fillings._

_Unfortunately, one of my monkey friends through one of the plastics and it exploded. They were plastic explosives! I ended up sneezing the plastic explosives out of my mouth. Thank goodness! Professor ended up using two pennies that he melted that I could use for fillings. He would make a good dentist._

_Gilligan_

**98\. GILLIGAN THE GODDESS**

_Dear Diary,_

_Natives showed up looking for a White Goddess. I ended up dressing as a woman. It worked at first, but after a while, they found out I was really a man and took off! Skipper was right outside the hut window, luckily, to make sure nothing happened to me. I appreciated that. I have to say, it was funny seeing Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell dressed as women at first. Since I'm the skinniest, I was chosen. Oh, well. The usual stuff. I'm the scapegoat, headhunters show up, we're stuck on the island._

_It was basically like any other day for us._

_Gilligan_

NOTE: Up next, the epilogue! :)


End file.
